dragonautfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfect blue
perfect blue is the opening theme of the anime series, Dragonaut -The Resonance-. It was written, composed and performed by the J-pop group, Jazzin' Park. ATSUMI also performed as a guest vocal. The song was also the ending theme of Dragonaut -The Resonance- Episode 25. It was released on November 21, 2007. Track list #perfect blue #Dream bird #perfect blue〜GI remix〜 #Dream bird(inst) Lyrics Japanese 幼い日に　なくした その痛みの　意味さえ うずくまって　たくした 僕はきっと… 青の果てに見た　予感をとらえて 風にのり　光の射す方へ I'll always be with you see the sky in front of you fly high......in a light from the deepest blue 渦まく星の 響きにのせて 歌うよ　この声が 君に　届きますように 不安な日々に　隠した あの誓いの　意味まで 幼い日を やつした 君にきっと… 幾千万もの　星を飛び越え 熱を帯び　光の射す方へ I'll always be with you see the sky in front of you fly high......in a light from perfect blue あふれる星の 調べにのせて 翔る　この想い 永久に　響きあうように (STARLED THEM TO THE HOPE THERE'S NOTHING LIKE A BOND) Rōmaji Osanai hi ni nakushita Sono itami no imi sae Uzumakumatte takushita Boku ha kitto... Ao no hate ni mita yokan wo toraete Kaze ni nori hikari no sasuhou he I'LL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU SEE THE SKY IN FRONT OF YOU FLY HIGH... ... IN A LIGHT FROM THE DEEPEST BLUE Uzumaku hoshi no Hibiki ni nosete Utau yo kono koe ga Kimi ni todokimasu youni Fuanna hibi ni kakushita Ano chikai no imi made Osanai hi wo yatsushita Kimi ni kitto... Ikusenman mono hoshi wo tobikoe Netsu wo obi hikari no sasuhou he I'LL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU SEE THE SKY IN FRONT OF YOU FLY HIGH... ... IN A LIGHT FROM THE PERFECT BLUE Afureru hoshi no Shirabe ni nosete Kakeru kono omoi Towa ni hibikiau youni (STARLED THEM TO THE HOPE THERE'S NOTHING LIKE A BOND) English Translation I lost in my innocence days Even the meaning of this pain I cowered and excused myself I surely did... I looked at the extremity of blue after having a premonition Rode the wind towards the direction where the light shines I'll always be with you see the sky in front of you fly high......in a light from the deepest blue Give me a ride to the light Of the whirling star I'm singing, so that this voice Reaches you I concealed in the anxious days Even the meaning of this oath I lost my innocence days In you surely... No matter how many millions of things I jump over Feverishly towards the direction where the light shines I'll always be with you see the sky in front of you fly high......in a light from the perfect blue Give me a ride to the melody Of the flooding star Flying high, so that this thought Will be echoing eternally (STARLED THEM TO THE HOPE THERE'S NOTHING LIKE A BOND) Video The characters that appear in this opening theme, in order, are: *Toa *Jin Kamishina (present and as a child) *Gio (Communicator and Dragon form) *Kazuki Tachibana (present and as a child) *Ai Kamishina (photograph only) *Jin's mother (photograph only) *Jin's father (photograph only) *Howlingstar (Communicator and Dragon form) *Raina Cromwell *Machina (Communicator and Dragon form) *Akira Sōya *Amadeus (Communicator and Dragon form) *Sieglinde Baumgard *Widow *Yuuri Kitajima *Kasuga Nozaki *Nanami Hoshi *Megumi Jinguuji *Ryōko Kakei *Saki Kurata *Baisil Sakaki *Laura *Garnet MacLaine *Ostrum *Asim Jamar Navigation Category:Music Category:Theme Songs